1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a digital photographing apparatus using a contrast auto-focusing (AF) method, the digital photographing apparatus being capable of performing high speed continuous shooting, and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras, digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, mobile phone cameras, and smartphone cameras have provided a continuous shooting function. A shooting interval during continuous shooting may vary depending on the characteristics of the digital photographing apparatus. In general, a digital photographing apparatus using a contrast auto-focusing (AF) method has a relatively longer shooting interval than that of a digital photographing apparatus using a phase-difference AF method. This is because in an AF device using a contrast method, in order to detect an AF location where a radio frequency (RF) component of an image signal is the highest, a focus lens of the device must be moved to pass through a location where a radio frequency (RF) component is maximum and then moved to return back to the AF location. Also, in the contrast AF method, U-turn correction for correcting back-lash is necessary in order to move the focus lens to a focus initiating location or to drive the focus lens to the AF location in a continuous shooting operation for improving the accuracy of detecting a focus, thereby increasing a time for the AF operation.